Dear Harry and Friends
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Letters To the characters from Harry Potter. Rated T, just because.
1. Dear Harry 1

Dear Harry,

You were my role model and you always will be.

Thank you,

-.-EmilyMarie15-.-

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm trying something new. Letters to the Harry Potter characters; maybe it will also branch out to the actors and especially JK (who owns it all, by the way). Feel free to submit your own.<strong>

**~EM~**


	2. Dear Luna 1

Dear Luna,

Thank you for letting us know that it's okay to be different.

Sincerely,

Misfits everywhere


	3. Dear Fred 1

Dear Fred,

It shouldn't have been you. I was the git who left.

Sincerely,

Percy

* * *

><p><strong>Some of these are inspired by dearharrypottercharacters(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Those that are, it will be said. This is one of them.<strong>

**~EM~**


	4. Dear Moony

Dear Moony,

Welcome home.

Sincerely,

Padfoot and Prongs

* * *

><p><strong>dearharrypottercharacters(dot)tumblr(dot)com<strong>


	5. Dear Ron 1

Dear Ron,

Thanks for helping George out with the shop… that still doesn't mean you're getting any discounts.

Love,

Fred


	6. Dear JK Rowling 1

Dear J.K Rowling,

Thank you, for making our world magical.

Sincerely,

The Muggles


	7. Dear Ginny 1

Dear Ginny,

I look up to you as a character, you taught me to never give up on my dreams, as wild as they might seem one day they may come true.

Love

LunaBeth203

* * *

><p><strong>You can also submit your own note to the characters. Just add it in your review.<strong>


	8. Dear Ron 2

Dear Ron,

You are one of my favourite characters as you showed me that you do not always have to be brave, it's ok to be scared at times, at things like spiders, but if when it matters you are brave and loyal, everything will be ok.

Love,

LunaBeth203


	9. Dear Mum

Dear Mum,

There are many things I regret never fully telling you, like how much I really do love you and how much I miss your sweaters.

Love,

Fred

* * *

><p><strong>dearharrypottercharacters(dot)tumblr(dot)com<strong>


	10. Dear Harry 2

Dear Harry,

Don't listen to them. You have my eyes.

Love,

Dad

p.s. Your mum wanted me to tell you that I'm kidding.


	11. Dear Fred and George 1

Dear Fred & George,

You made us all laugh despite the dark times.

Sincerely,

L-U-N-A-654

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry guys. There will be more. This is just all I had time for today. If you're in the mood for more Harry Potter, I have a story called 'The Name'. If you haven't read it, go check it out. People tell me it's pretty good. :)<strong>

**~EM~**


	12. Dear Hermione 1

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for teaching me that it is okay to want to know more, learn and to fight for what you believe in!

Sincerely,

jg13145


	13. Dear World of HP

Dear World of HP,

Thank you for giving my life meaning.

Sincerely,

Miss Rose Weasley


	14. Dear Hermione 2

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for making me feel like being a nerd is cool.

Sincerely,

Miss Rose Weasley


	15. Dear Cedric 1

Dear Cedric,

You have shown me that Huffflepuff is the best house.

Love,

LunaBeth203


	16. Dear Luna 2

Dear Luna,

Thank you for making Maddi stop cutting. We were getting really worried when she came to school with bandages. We still have to be careful with her around sharp things but your spirit made her stop. We are grateful that she has you as a role model. You make her feel good about herself and she's stopped making herself throw up and she eats now.

Sincerely,

Nicole, Kim, Maddy, Amy, Bec, Shae, Georgia, Tahlia, Leslee, Cheryl and Ashlee.

* * *

><p><strong>This one really breaks my heart, but it's a happy ending. Thank you for sharing something so personal. Speaking of sharing, thank you all for your submissions. I'm trying to do them all as much as I can. :)<strong>

**~EM~**


	17. Dear Nymphadora

Dear Nymphadora,

Teddy is always changing; on occasion I can hardly recognize him. But, there is something that I can always recognize and that's his smile. It's the same as yours.

Love,

Mum


	18. Dear Harry 3

Dear Harry,

No matter what happens we will always love you. You've been so brave and cannot wait for you to be happy. Don't forget that we'll be with you wherever you go in life.

Love,

Mum and Dad

* * *

><p><strong>I'm loving all of your submissions. But, for now I'm going to stop taking submissions. It's a bit hard to keep up and a lot of you do two at a time. So I'll let you know when I'm opening it back up. :)<strong>


	19. Dear Mum and Dad 1

Dear Mum and Dad,

Although I know you aren't alive, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving me hope. Thank you for being there with me when I walked into the forest. Thank you for taking care of me those 15 months you were with me. Mum, thank you for giving Dad a chance. Dad, thank you for never giving up on Mum. If it wasn't for the both of you, I would not be here. Thank you for everything and for protecting me. I could go on, but I think you both get the idea.

Love Your Son,

Harry

P.S. Say hello to Sirius and Remus and Tonks as well. Tell them that I'll take care of Teddy as if he were my own son. Mischief Managed.


	20. Dear Ginny 2

Dear Ginny,

I would like to thank you, you have shown me that whatever happens, standing up and moving on does not mean you do not care, simply that you are strong enough to hold your head high and help others, save others from what you, yourself has faced, and in spite of whatever is happening remembering that there may always be that little girl out there, crying, pleading for help, begging for her mother. So no matter how tough you're life gets always remember, wherever, whoever and whatever you are there is always somebody out there who needs your help, even if you have just lost your brother, you can change somebody else's life, save another family from tragedy.

Love,

LunaBeth203


	21. Dear Neville 1

Dear Neville,

Thank you for showing me that being brave isn't always what matters, what matters is loyalty to your friends, standing up in what you believe in, being strong, keeping faith in what is right, believing that what is good is never gone, when something terrible happens standing up, taking charge and going on with life and even if it looks like everything is over, like the night has finally fallen forever, remembering there always will be a new dawn, a new light, something to look forward to and something worth fighting for.

Love,

LunaBeth203


	22. Dear Severus Snape 1

Dear Severus Snape,

Thank you for showing us that everyone has a story, and that you are one book that certainly should not be judged by the cover. We apologize for not believing Dumbledore when he said he trusted you, and for hating you for killing Dumbledore.

Love,

Beth, Hayley, Shenae, Rebekah, Erin, Colette, Daria, Louise & Courtney xxx


	23. Dear Luna 3

Dear Luna,

Thank you for showing us that it is ok to be different, to never let someone tell you something, and to stand up for what you believe in. Most of all, thank you for protecting your friends when they needed you most.

Love,

Beth, Hayley, Shenae, Rebekah, Erin, Colette, Daria, Louise & Courtney xxx


	24. Dear Fred and George 2

Dear Fred and George,

Thanks for making me be able to laugh even when I'm completely depressed.

Love,

Keanna Black


	25. Dear Snape

Dear Snape

Thanks for showing us not to judge a book by its cover.

Sincerely,

Everyone

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, submissions are open again. But please, before you write something. Check to see if it's already been done. If it has already been done then it may be ignored. Thanks for reading. :)<strong>

**~EM~**

**p.s. Do you like the letters better centered or to the left?**


	26. Dear Neville Longbottom

Dear Neville Longbottom,

I told you I knew what I was doing, I'm glad you realize that now.

Sincerely,

The Sorting Hat

* * *

><p><strong>dearharrypottercharacters(dot)tumblr(dot)com<strong>


	27. Dear Gryffindors Ravenclaws & Slytherins

Dear Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins,

J.K Rowling is a Hufflepuff.

Sincerely,

Proud Hufflepuff


	28. Dear Mum and Dad 2

Dear Mum and Dad,

Don't worry, I'm not mad. I know that you died so my life would be better. So, thank you.

Love,

Teddy


	29. Dear Fred 2

Dear Fred,

I can't evoke a Patronus Charm anymore. To tell you the truth, I think it's because all my happy memories involve you. And thinking about you makes me sad all over again. It's not a big deal now that all the dementors are being controlled properly. I just thought I'd tell you.

Sincerely,

George


	30. Dear George

Dear George,

Do you know what I just realized? The only time we've ever seen, or ever will see, each other as old men was when we tried putting our names in that bloody cup.

Sincerely,

Fred

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get to all of you submissions soon, guys. :)<strong>


	31. Dear Dumbledore's Army

Dear Dumbledore's Army,

Thanks for giving us all something worth fightng for. We're going to make you proud, I promise that.

Sincerely,

Tzadikim


	32. Dear Sirius

Dear Sirius,

I just wanted to tell you I miss you. I mean who would have though Sirius Black the man who escaped Azkaban, evaded dementors, outwitted the ministry would get killed by a curtain? But I miss you Snuffles.

Love

Harry


	33. Dear Weasley Family

Dear Weasley Family,

Thank you for making me proud to be ginger.

Sincerely,

Miss Rose Weasley


	34. Dear Gred and Forge

Dear Gred and Forge

Know that you are in my hearts forever, and thanks for making me smile.

Sincerely,

Laura Potter is awesome


	35. Dear Hermione and Ron

Dear Hermione and Ron,

Thank you for showing us first impressions can be deceiving.

Sincerely,

Granger girl

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, try not to submit something that's been done already. If you do, I may end up ignoring it.<strong>


	36. Dear Marauders

Dear Marauders,

Keep Fred company for me, will you?

Sincerely,

George


	37. Dear Daddy

Dear Daddy,

I'm sorry that you had to find out from James. I really do love Teddy, though. We've been best friends forever, it feels right for us to be together.

Love,

Victoire


	38. Dear Hedwig

Dear Hedwig,

Thank you for keeping me company during all of those horrible summers.

Sincerely,

Harry


	39. Dear Harry Ron and Hermione

**Hey guys. I kind of need to vent a little. It's not bad venting, it's just getting things off my chest venting. It's been a wicked long week for me. I have a Chemistry test tomorrow, but I can't concentrate on studying because I'm so nervous? Why am I nervous? Because at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning I am going to City Hall and taking my driving test to get my license. EEP. And I don't want to tell my friends I'm going and then fail and have it be awkward when they ask how I did. But now you all will ask. Argh. Whatever, I trust that you guys won't ask until I say how I did. Anywho, this author's note is getting to be longer than the actual chapter. Here it is…**

* * *

><p>Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,<p>

Who says three is a crowd?

Sincerely,

Everybody


	40. Dear Luna 4

Dear Luna,

Thank you. Because of you I am now proud to wear my cuts without covering them. I still get a few looks because of them but I don't care. The way you ignored the whispers and teases is my inspiration. So thank you.

Peace, Love and Daisy Chains

Ciao,

Maddi


	41. Dear The Staff of Hogwarts

Dear The Staff of Hogwarts,

Thank you for watching over the students after my death.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	42. Dear Moony Wortail Padfoot and Prongs

Dear Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,

Thanks for being the most freakin awesome characters in the entire story. Yes, even you, Wormtail. And especially you, Moony.

Sincerely,

A true Harry Potter fan

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for tonight. I hope to do some more when I get home from school tomorrow.<strong>


	43. Dear Severus Snape 2

Dear Severus Snape,

Thank you for all you have done in the war. Thank you for showing me that Slytherins are awesome. You are greatly missed.

Sincerely,

Anonymous Fan

P.S: You're still alive in my world :)


	44. Dear Draco 1

Dear Draco,

We all feel sorry for you. No, not because you became a Death Eater and didn't want to, but because you hugged Voldemort! I mean c'mon! You'd probably need 40 baths a day! Plus, in front of the entire school! Ha! You know what you say, "Wait 'til my father heard about this!" WAIT! Dad already did!

From,

Ron Weasley

P.S. Get your son away from my daughter if you know what's good for you.


	45. Dear Dad 1

Dear Dad,

Stop it. Scorpius and I are just friends.

Love,

Rosie

* * *

><p><strong>I love the idea of Rose ad Scorpius together. I've written a story about it called Uncharted Territory if you're interested.<strong>


	46. Dear Harry 4

Dear Harry,

The Ministry took most of the money out of the Malfoy family vault. Now I can't afford to go to Pigfarts. Got a rocket ship Potter?

From,

Draco Freakin' Malfoy

P.S: Yeah, that's right. PIGFARTS

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, it's about time there were some AVMP references.<strong>


	47. Dear JK Rowling 2

Dear J.K Rowling,

Thank you for my childhood.

Sincerely,

Snitchstar


	48. Dear James

Dear James,

Stop passing notes to me in class!

From,

Lily

p.s. No, I will _not_ go out with you.


	49. Dear Albus Severus Potter

Dear Albus Severus Potter,

So, you feel my pain. What were our parents thinking?

Sincerely,

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy


	50. Dear Molly and Arthur

Dear Molly and Arthur,

How can we ever repay the both of you for everything you have done for our son? We are forever grateful for taking care of Harry all these years and providing him with a second home, even if he has not said it. Although thank you for being the family he never had and raising him as if he were one of your own. The day Harry and Ginny get married, we will be happy. Even if we are not there, we still believe that you will stay with him.

Sincerely,

James and Lily Potter


	51. Dear Luna 5

Dear Luna,

Thank you for ignoring the rude remarks and teasing. You helped me get through bullying.

Thanks,

Maraudersfredandgeorge4life


	52. Dear Wendell and Monica Wilkins

Dear Wendell and Monica Wilkins,

I'd like to arrange a meeting with the two of you. There's something important we need to talk about.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger


	53. Dear Scorpius 1

Dear Scorpius,

I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did. Yes, you were a mistake. Truthfully, it was because I didn't think I'd be a good father. I love you unconditionally though, and I always will.

Love,

Dad

P.s. I'm fine with you dating Rose, as long it keeps making Weasley pissed off.


	54. Dear Dad 2

Dear Dad,

I don't mind that I was a mistake, really. I know you and mum love me. And don't worry, you're a great dad in my opinion.

Love,

Scorpius

P.s. Why can't I have a ferret? Albus Potter has one!


	55. Dear Hat

Dear Hat,

You're always right, eh?

Sincerely,

Severus Snape


	56. Dear Draco 2

Dear Draco,

Astoria? WHY HER! WHAT ABOUT MEEEE!

From,

Pansy


	57. Dear Lily

Dear Lily,

Thank you for showing me that you don't need to cast a spell to make magic, you only need to protect those who you love.

Love,

LunaBeth203

* * *

><p><strong>Dear LunaBeth,<strong>

**I swear you've submitted the most out of any one, and your enthusiasm makes me smile.**

**-Emily**


	58. Dear Sev

Dear Sev,

Thank you for taking care of and looking out for our boy. James and I are eternally grateful.

Love,

Lily


	59. Dear Lily and James

Dear Lily and James,

We are sorry we couldn't save Harry from the traitor.

Love

Moony and Padfoot


	60. Dear Harry 5

Dear Harry,

Thanks for proving to everyone that even I have my limits like every other person in the world.

Sincerely,

L-U-N-A-654


	61. Dear Harry Potter Characters

Dear Harry Potter Characters,

I can't take you seriously anymore.

Sincerely,

I've watched Starkid too many times

* * *

><p><strong>dearharrypottercharacters(dot)tumblr(dot)com<strong>


	62. Dear Muggles

Dear Muggles,

Why do you keep asking me if I'm "Harry Freakin' Potter"?

Sincerely,

Just Harry


	63. Dear Scarf of Sexual Preference

Dear Scarf of Sexual Preference,

Bi-curious! What the hell?

Sincerely,

Ron


	64. Dear Potter

Dear Potter,

I'm a racist. I despise gingers and mudbloods. I hate Gryffindor house and my parents work for the man who killed your parents. Do you want to be my friend?

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>To all of you who read <em>The Name <em>I'm starting the next chapter.**

**But on another note, who likes The Hunger Games? I'm considering writing a story just like this one, but for The Hunger Games. Would anyone like that?**

**~EM~**


	65. Dear Molly

Dear Molly,

Don't worry about Fred. I've been watching over him, just like you watched over Harry

Sincerely,

Lily


	66. Dear Neville 2

Dear Neville,

Thanks for showing me bravery comes in different ways and that you don't always know your talent in the beginning :)

Sincerely,

Laura Potter

PS: You turned out to be the one who kept D.A going, so me speaking for all those students, THANKS!


	67. Dear Harry 6

Dear Harry,

We kissed... and I thought we were gonna be together for ever...

Love,

Ginny


	68. Dear Cedric 2

Dear Cedric,

What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

Sincerely,

Dumbledore


	69. Dear Everyone

Dear Everyone,

Just because I have an Asian name does not mean that I'm Asian. What if I was adopted? Eh? Where does it ever say that I'm Asian?

Sincerely,

Cho Chang


	70. Dear Lupin

Dear Lupin,

So you think you're smarter than Merlin?

Sincerely,

Umbridge


	71. Dear Mr Malfoy

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Thank you for keeping my floors clean.

Sincerely,

Filtch and Mrs. Norris


	72. Dear Malfoy

Dear Malfoy,

For the last time I DO NOT OWN A ROCKETSHIP

Sincerely,

Potter


	73. Dear The Founders of Red Vines

Dear The Founder of Red Vines,

You are my idol, my love, my life, I cannot bear to live or breathe without your product, I mean, What The Hell Can't They Do? Your product is the only thing which keeps me going through the adventures with Harry. Thank You.

Lots of Love,

Ron Weasley


	74. Dear Mr Draco Malfoy

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

I would like to welcome you to Pigfarts, this is a list of items you shall need, a rocket ship and lots and lots of spare oxygen.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Rumbleroar


	75. Dear Harry 7

Dear Harry,

Thank you for teaching me how to get over the death of my best friend. We're not going to grow old together anymore, like she promised me, but I still have her memories until I see her next.

Sincerely

Maddi (ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm)


	76. Dear Scorpius 2

Dear Scorpius,

We have discussed why you cannot have a ferret. What's wrong with the owl we got you?

Love,

Dad


	77. Dear Gran

Dear Gran,

Daddy told me that I was named after you. He said that he never really got the chance to know you, but you were an amazing, loving and brave woman. I hope that I can be like you when I grow up.

Love,

Lily Luna

* * *

><p><strong>So… a Hunger Games version? You all seem to like the idea. I started writing it but I need ideas. I guess it'll be like this. Where I post and you guys can give your own submissions. I'm going to start it up today I think.<strong>


	78. Dear Dad 3

Dear Dad,

Enclosed is my latest chocolate frog card. I thought you'd like to know that I got you… _again_.

Love,

James


	79. Dear Harry 8

Dear Harry,

Why didn't you just take the freakin cup like I asked you to in the first place?

Sincerely,

Cedric


	80. Dear Umbridge

Dear Umbridge,

Don't you get it you crazy bitch? I'm gay!

Sincerely,

Dumbledore


	81. Dear Quirrell

Dear Quirrell,

I came home.

Sincerely,

Voldemort


	82. Dear EmilyMarie

Dear EmilyMarie,

Thank you for making this story and reminding me of everything which Harry Potter stands for.

Love,

LunaBeth

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww, shucks. Thank you. And thanks to everyone else who loves this story and reviews. Check out my Hunger Games version cause I need ideas!<strong>


	83. Dear Rose

Dear Rose,

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours

Love,

Scorpius

P.S. No really, your cousin threw a rock at me today.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now everyone. As you probably know I usually write when I have an important test to study for. Tonight, I have two. Wish me luck!<strong>

**p.s. Who knows the name & singer of that song? No cheating and Googling it!**


End file.
